Blue Kisses
by Supersaiyan2479
Summary: Ah...Isn't the underwater life beautiful? Well, if some raven-haired demi Saiyan who you've had feelings for makes it beautiful, then yes. How can I concentrate on underwater life when my best friend is staring me in the eyes? I don't even know how...Yaoi


**This is a GotenxTrunks story that a friend and I made up ^-^ Thanks Will!**

**I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT-Yaoi, don't like, then don't read this**

**~Enjoy~ =D**

**...:::vvv:::...**

"Phew!" Trunks wiped the sweat from his forehead,"Some workout, uh Chibi?"

Goten sat down apon the grass and nodded,"Yeah, I'm tired..." He layed back, placing his hands behind his head.

Trunks nodded and walked over to Goten and sat down. He turned to his good friend and noticed how beautiful his onyx eyes were as he stared into the trees above, watching the birds.

_Wow, his eyes are perfect..._Trunks thought, but shook his head. _Where did THAT come from...I don't like him...do I?_

"Hey Trunks, why are you staring at me? Something wrong with ya?" Goten asked.

The lavender-haired prince blushed deep crimson and turned his head away,"No reason...and no, I'm quite alright..."

"Are you sure...you seem red. Maybe a swim in the lake will cool you're mind off!" He cheered, jumping to his feet.

"Yeah, good idea." Trunks sighed in relief when Goten took off towards the lake. _If only he knew...Even though I think I've had these feelings for him for a long time..._

Trunks followed and reached the lakes edge. He looked around but couldn't find and sign for his Chibi.

"Goten?" He called.

Then splashing caught his attention and he looked to the lake, and saw Goten's head out of the water.

"That's where you went." Trunks said smiling.

Goten smiled back and signaled for Trunks to come in,"Come on in Trunks! The water feels good!" And he merged back underwater.

The young prince was eager to join him so he stripped down and jumped in after.

Goten came up and freaked as Trunks was about to land on him. He went back underwater and waited for him to enter the lake.

When a loud splash was heard, which mean't Trunks was in.

He came back up to the surface, where Trunks was,"Hey Trunks, feel better?" Goten asked, a 'Son' style grin crowned apon his features.

Trunks turned away again, facing his back to his good friend and swallowed nervously,"Yeah...so much better..." _I feel stupid acting like a coward in front of him..._

"Trunks...you're doing it again..." He said.

"Doing, what?" Trunks asked, his heart skipping a beat.

"That thing from earlier. Looking away from me..." Goten swam over in front of him and stared up into his eyes,"Why can't you look at me?"

The lavender-haired demi turned his head away and tried to keep his attention to the woods next to him.

When he didn't repond, Goten began to feel sad. He swam closer to Trunks and shook his shoulders violently,"Trunks! Look at me! Please!"

Trunks couldn't resist but look at him. Goten stopped and grinned,"Okay, now that you are looking at me, wanna have a contest?"

_Okay, I'll forget I like him and focus on this day...,_"Sure, like what?"

"Like..." Goten taps his chin in concentration and smirks,"Like seeing who can hold their breath longer underwater!"

"You're on! On you're mark, get set, GO!"

Both merged underwater. Goten and Trunks smirked at each other, knowing that the other would lose.

But Trunks had ideas on mind. _Damn, Goten looks so cute with the blue of the lake surrounding him...the determination in his dark colored eyes...Aw man, I can't take it anymore..._

The young demi swam a little closer to his Chibi. Goten dropped his smirk as Trunks came closer towards him.

"Tr...unk...s...?" He managed to say, still trying to hold his breath.

_Yes?_ Trunks responded telepathically.

_What are you doing? Getting so close to me..._

This time, Goten blushed lightly.

_Here I go..._

Merely only inches their faces were. Goten blushed even brighter as Trunks rested his forehead to his.

_Trunks...?_

Trunks smirked and lightly brushed his lips against Goten's. Goten's eyes shot wide open, then slowly shut.

_Trunks is kissing me..._The Chibi kept thinking over and over in his head. And oh it felt good, but was it right...

_I'm kissing Goten! Finally! I relise my feelings for him and now I'm actually doing the one thing I've always wanted..._

Both felt out of breath and accidently breathed in water. They pulled away quickly and came back up to the surface.

They took deep breaths and coughed up any water that was in their lungs and throat.

Then, getting their breaths back, Goten looked to Trunks just when Trunks looked up to him. Their faces were flushed from the kiss.

"Um, Trunks... Can we go back to land, please..." He said sadly, looking back down to see his reflection in the water.

_I did it, didn't I?_,"Sure Goten."

They went back to the edge and dried themselves off with their ki and placed their clothes back on.

Goten turned towards a tree and sat against it,"Can we talk?" He asked seriously.

Trunks nodded and sat next to him. All he could think was that Goten was going to beat the living shit out of him until he lay dead in his own blood.

The Chibi sighed,"For how long..."

"How long what?"

The black-haired demi turned his head to him,"How long have you liked me?"

The young prince blushed,"Um, a while I guess. But how did you-"

He was stopped dead short when a pair of soft lips crashed into his. He moaned and fell down to the grass. Goten came closer and wrapped his arms around the older demi's neck.

Trunks layed his head back and held Goten by his waist. Soon after a few minutes, they pulled away.

The young one smiled as he rested his head on Trunks' chest,"I've always like you too..." He sleepily said.

"Goten?" He sat up slight, using his elbows for support. He smiled at the cute dislay in front of him.

Trunks held onto Goten and stood, holding him bridal style. He took off into the sky and towards Capsule Corp.

_Goten, you and I will beat everybody tomorrow. But if we get paired up, prepare yourself, 'cause I'm not going easy on you!_

He smirked victoriously at the thought of the win.

_Rest my Chibi...'cause you'll need it..._

**The End...Well not precisely since they go through Majin Buu and Fusion and such, but you get the idea =)**

**Sorry Will, couldn't put everything in, I was too lazy...or I just didn't feel like it =P**

**...:::vvv:::...**

**Review, it'll make me smile! =D**


End file.
